The present invention relates to a power supply for model or toy watercraft, and more especially, relates to a power supplying assembly adapted for conducting electrical current from a current source to a model watercraft being propelled on a water surface.
Experience in the toy industry has shown that the optimal means of driving model trains and automobiles upon tracks designed therefor is accomplished by means of motors which are driven by a controlled direct current supply. In these devices, the drive vehicles receive electrical current via the tracks upon which they travel. Such a power supply, however, may not be converted over for use with watercraft because of the conductivity of the water, even if this conductivity is very small. As a result of the salts which are always present in normal tap water, current losses appear through electrolysis, whereas the conducting parts are exposed to increased corrosion.
It has therefore been necessary to deviate from this type of system in the case of model ships and the like, whereby these watercraft have been provided with their own source of energy and controlled by means of radio devices. The control devices required for this type of drive systems are extremely expensive, however, and the energy sources possess only a limited lifetime. Also, the maneuvering properties of such a system are not comparable with those of a directly controllable power supply from an external source.
There have also been attempts heretofore to propel model watercraft by means of chain drive mechanisms. However, this has led to an irregular operation of the craft, whereas the power consumption has been higher than average.